Modern computing systems are capable of aggregating and providing information from multiple data sources at breakneck speeds and volumes. For example, devices connected to a network can display multiple types of content such as graphics, audio, video, plain text and/or hyperlinked text.
As the amount of available information continues to increase, so too do the size and complexity of graphical user interfaces needed for displaying all of the available information. The environments and scenarios in which abundant information is available also continue to increase, yielding opportunities for technological expansion and advancement in new areas. For example, modern health care facilities and hospitals now have computerized systems that continuously generate data about patient status, patient locations, care itineraries, and scheduling for tests and discharge. Often times, friends and relatives visiting the patients are confined to waiting areas, without knowing where the patient is or when they will return to their room. Even nurses or waiting room attendants may not know the patient's status or other helpful information about the patient, and therefore speaking with facility employees is often ineffective or inaccurate. Although modern computer systems in the care facility have the capability of generating and providing status information, they are restricted from providing information to the general public due to privacy laws, and traditional user interfaces are unable to effectively provide such large amounts of patient data in a manner that can be easily understood by untrained relatives of the patients. Therefore current systems that may exist for displaying such information are insufficient for providing real-time accurate data, and lack the functionality to harness the capabilities of data available in today's technological environment.
In view of the foregoing, improved systems and methods for generation of GUIs are presented.